Conflicting Emotions
by livinthelife321
Summary: Beck finally asked Tori out. But, she is having difficulties deciding whether or not she should say yes. *This is strictly a short Bori one-shot*


**I literally came up with this one-shot five minutes ago and posted it here. So, go ahead and read. Hope you like it. Remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Tori Vega: _italicized_, Beck Oliver: underlined

_I don't know what to say._

I'm telling you that I love you. 

_I know you are_.

Then, what's wrong?

_I don't know._

Please say something.

_I don't think I'm ready._

Is there something wrong?

_No_.

Well, do you not like me?

_You're my best friend. _

Okay.

_So, there's no specific reason I would say no to you._

Then why are you saying it?

_Because I've gone through so much and –_

And what?

_I don't feel like any more relationships will work anymore for me._

You're a beautiful person, every guy would be lucky to go out with you.

_I'm sorry. I just can't._

I don't understand. We're best friends and we get along so well. 

_No, don't be mad. _

I'm not.

_There's just been too many things going on._

Look, it is okay…I'll help you get through everything.

_No, first it was Danny, then Steven, then Ryder. None of them worked._

I won't stop loving you like those jerks, ever.

_You'll get a better girl than me in the future._

You are my future. You and I is what I see when I think of the future.

_Really?_

Since the beginning of our friendship.

_That can't be, you had Jade_.

But Jade isn't you. She can never be you. She's my best friend but she can't be like you.

_And she's my best friend, too. I can't just go out with her ex._

So, you're just going to give up someone you love for a friend?

_I never said that._

Then what are you saying?

_I'm sorry. I just can't. _

When will you stop thinking about other people?

_They aren't just other people – these people would lay down their life for me._

I would, too.

_I'm so confused._

I am confused as to why you're confused.

_Come on, I –_

I love you, Tori and I always will.

Then, he walked away.

She had to think for a couple of days.

It was true. Tori Vega was beautiful but she always had love life drama.

One used her for his grades.

And the other cheated on her with an internet sensation.

The other was just too negligent.

She didn't know what would come to her next.

On the other hand, she had a friend.

Jade West.

She couldn't just give up their built up friendship for another boy.

Jade wouldn't do that to her, so she wouldn't either.

And she knew Jade still loved Beck. And he knew that she loved him, too.

But he still asked her to go out with him. Why?

He already told her he loved her.

Then, what was the problem?

He already told her that he would give up everything for her?

Then, what was the current issue?

And why couldn't she make a decision?

Why did she want to let him go?

She loved him, too.

She knew that.

But she was just too insecure.

Because she had been through so much – three bad boyfriends.

What was the chance that the fourth one would prove himself to be good?

Why wouldn't he – he was her best friend.

He supported her through all good and bad.

And most importantly, he loved her.

And she loved him, too.

The next day, Tori Vega went up to Beck Oliver.

_I need to talk to you, in private._

She grabbed his hand and took him into their hiding place – the janitor's closet.

What's up?

_I wanted to talk to you about something important._

About?

_About us._

Go on.

And she kissed him. She kissed him fiercely, with a strong passion. It was filled with love and emotion. He was paralyzed at first, but soon he held onto her waist and deepened the kiss. To them, it felt like the world had stopped around them and all that mattered was this kiss.

Tori Vega and Beck Oliver. That's all that mattered. Their first real kiss.

_I love you._

Me too.

**So that's it. I'm not continuing this. I just thought of this idea, so there it was. Maybe not my best work but I kind of liked it. (:**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
